A Picture Perfect Valentine's
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Sakura is contemplating on telling Syaoran how she truly feels. Will she go through with it? After all, everyone knows how Picture Perfect they are. When will they wake up and see it too? SyaoranSakura, minor EriolTomoyo and TakashiChiharu.


**A Picture Perfect Valentine's**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I definitely do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura_. If I did, there would totally be another season to the anime. _CLAMP_ is the owner. I also do not own the song that's sung by Angela Via, "Picture Perfect" which half-inspired this fic._

**Author's Note:** _This was once two separate fics. "Picture Perfect" was going to be a birthday fic for Sakura and "A Valentine's Day to Remember" was going to be another one. However, I did not know in which direction I was going with either one and they seemed to mesh well together. I hope you think so! Enjoy and please let me know if you liked or disliked it, what could have been better, etc._

* * *

Four years ago, Li Syaoran had showed up to the small town of Tomoeda, Japan in order to collect, what had been drilled into his head since birth, what rightfully belonged to his family: the Clow Cards. What the ten-year-old boy didn't expect was to be distracted from his goal. He had tried taking them from the insignificant girl who had them, but, in the end, he wound up helping and guiding Kinomoto Sakura. Before he knew it, he realized that she deserved them; Yue, the Judge, also realized this and dubbed her Mistress of the Cards. Of course, their adventures didn't end there. Soon, she found out she had to convert them into her very own Sakura/Star Cards with her new Star Staff. He procrastinated in calling home and, after a lengthy discussion with his mother and the Elders; he was able to stay until Sakura altered all fifty-two Cards.

Even after Hiiragizawa Eriol revealed himself to give Sakura 'The Final Test,' enabling her to transform the last few Cards she had, and binding herself to all of them, he wasn't ready to leave. However, less than a week later, his mother, who had heard the news, sent a plane ticket for him to come back home. Call it cowardice or just plain stupidity, but he left without saying anything to her. Yes, he encouraged her when he shared some of his magic with her, but that's all. He was so close to telling her his feelings for her, but he didn't.

He left. The airplane was due to leave at 11:00AM and he had already said his goodbyes to everyone except her. She took him by surprise once again, just like she'd been doing since he first met her, and arrived just before his departure. Without thinking, he gave her the teddy bear he had made months ago. "Arigato Sakura-chan, because of you I was able to truly understand where our magic comes from and it doesn't matter how powerful we are, as long as we use it selflessly. You're the first person who's understood me and has accepted me with all my flaws… I guess, what I'm trying to say is… You're my best friend and I'm glad I met you."

These were the words that he told her as he handed her the dark bear. She responded back with a wonderful smile and embraced him. His face went tomato red, but he hugged her back. It ended too soon, in his opinion, for Wei interrupted them by informing him that the plane was due to leave in ten minutes. After promising to keep in contact, he left, not without turning back before entering the terminal, with a smile on his face when he realized that she was still standing there.

Now, at sixteen, Syaoran was finally back in Japan, permanently. He'd returned five months ago, in September, in order to continue his secondary education. It's all thanks to his mother. She convinced the Elders that he would have a better education in a foreign country, making him more sociable and independent so he could one day takeover as the leader of their Clan.

Even though he kept his promise to stay in contact with Sakura, he didn't tell her about his plans to come back. He decided to surprise her and, when he finally arrived, that's exactly was she was. He was practically glomped when he came to her house unannounced; she'd dragged him into the house and they'd happily chattered about everything that they'd been doing. Thankfully, her brother had move3d out a couple of years ago or else he'd probably have had two glaring contests. One with Kero was enough, thank you very much.

For dinner, Sakura made spaghetti like she had when he came to visit a few summers ago and the Void Card had made an appearance.

According to Kero, who'd admitted this grudgingly, if Syaoran hadn't been there, his Mistress would have probably lost her most important feeling: friendship.

Of course, Sakura being Sakura, had accepted the Card as one of her own and, with a Nameless Card she had created, although Syaoran's not sure when that happened, they melded to create the Hope Card.

Now they were in February and tomorrow was Valentine's Day, the Day of Friendship and Love.

Syaoran couldn't help but be very thankful that he was in Japan. If he was in Hong Kong, he'd be buried in red, pink, and white cards, chocolates, etc. (Okay, so the chocolates he really didn't mind, but they just didn't mean anything to him besides being a delicious sweet that he could indulge in for the rest of the month.) Here, however, like last time, he'd probably receive cards and candies from people who actually mean something to him and vice versa. Most h the gifts he received in his home country were from people he didn't even know and who didn't, evidentially, know him. All they knew was he'd Li Syaoran, the future leader of one of the wealthiest and well-known families throughout China. Here, he was just Li Syaoran, a great sportsman, a bit grumpy at times, and a great friend.

"Are you going to buy your chocolates or are you going to make them?"

"Should I make the cards myself or just buy a package?"

"Chocolates are so overrated. What about some fruity-flavored candy?"

Syaoran glared in the direction of the guy who said that comment.

"Did someone offend your precious chocolates?" a girl's voice came from behind him, laughing.

Turning in his seat, he looked up at a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. "Ohayo Sakura-chan," he responded casually. He had long ago stopped turning red at the sight of the person of his affection. It took him a couple of months upon his return, but he finally got it under control. Now he simply reveled in her presence.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, I'm sure someone will give you chocolates," she assured him.

"Homemade, I hope," he teased.

"Don't push it buddy, but maybe they will be."

"I'll look forward to it, then."

They smiled and continued to stare at each other until the bell rang, snapping them for their trance.

Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and second cousin, tapped her shoulder when they sat down. "What was that?" she asked, having witnessed their daze, even though she knew exactly was it was.

"I don't know…" Turning to the front, she did her best to pay attention to today's lesson. 'Should I really?' she contemplated. She's not thinking of making Syaoran chocolate; of course she was, that's a given. What she's pondering about was whether she should tell Syaoran, her second best friend, that she loved him. Giving herself a mental shake, she finally decided, after thinking about it for weeks on end, 'Valentine's Day is a too cliché day to tell someone you love them for the first time.'

Another thing Syaoran and Sakura had in common, besides being powerful magicians, was that they're both cowards when it came to expressing their feelings for one another.

----------

Analyzing the instructions thoroughly, Sakura got to work. In the middle of stirring, she remembered an important detail. Grabbing her updated cell phone, courtesy of Daidouji Inc., she speed-dialed her dark haired friend. "Tomoyo-chan, do you have what I asked you for last week?"

"Hai, I just finished developing it."

She sighed in relief. "Arigato gozaimasu! His gift just wouldn't be complete without it."

"Of course not! And it's no problem; anything to help my Sakura-chan get a little push in the right direction. Now, are you sure-?"

"Hai, I'm sure Tomoyo-chan. It's just not time to tell him yet. I'm not ready. What if-?"

"I told you, you don't have to worry about that, he does."

"I just…I'm not ready to ruin our friendship over this. I will do it soon, though."

Tomoyo disagreed, but bit her tongue.

"What about you?"

This startled her. "What about me?"

"Are you going to bake a chocolate cupcake for Eriol-kun and confess your undying love for him?" This was said in a very dramatic tone, thanks to all the time she'd spent with her cousin.

Said cousin laughed nervously. "Sakura-chan, don't be silly. I mean, of course I'm going to bake cupcakes, to give to you minna, demo of course I'm not going to bake a cake just for Hiiragizawa-kun," she said in one breath.

Sakura laughed gaily. "Sure, and I'm not Mistress of the Star Cards. Just a suggestion, you better do it soon, though. There are a lot of girls who will probably take their chances; I think I heard Naoko-chan mention something-"

"Nani?! Naoko-chan likes him?"

"Gotcha!"

"KINOMOTO SAKURA!"

This made her laugh harder. "By the way, I never said anything about a cake."

----------

For the first time in a long time, Sakura got up early. Showering and dressing as quickly as she could, she ate a quick breakfast before her father was up. She met Tomoyo at her house so she could add the final detail to Syaoran's gift. "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked for the fifth time.

"Hai Sakura-chan, I'm positive he'll like it. I'm sure you'll be getting something extra special for White Day." The dark haired girl grinned.

Blushing brightly, the auburn haired girl could only hope.

Together, the cousins lugged their respective bags filled with goodies for their friends.

----------

The whole school was in chaos. Chocolates, cards, flowers, and other types of various sweets were being distributed to everyone, everywhere, even during class.

Sakura and her group of friends decided to wait until lunch to give their treats. They couldn't wait!

Sakura herself grew more nervous as lunch rolled around. Should she give it to him then…? She felt it was a bit personal and she didn't want to give the others the…wrong impression. Maybe… She peeked inside her bag. She did have an extra tomo-choko…

The bell that signaled the end of their morning classes rang much too soon for Sakura's liking. 'Okay, calm down. It's Valentine's Day, no one's going to notice you actually meant for Syaoran's chocolate to mean more than tomo-choko. Although, I could always give him his gift later…'

As Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mihara Chiharu, Yamazaki Takashi, Yanagisawa Naoko, and Sasaki Rika sat underneath a still-barren cherry blossom tree they unanimously vote to pass out the treats before starting on their meals.

Rika and Naoko received tomo-choko from all their friends and gave in return.

Chiharu gave Takashi honmei-choko and her friends tomo-choko.

Tomoyo and Sakura did the same as Rika and Naoko.

At the very last minute the Cherry Blossom chickened out. She avoided Tomoyo's subtle glare and looked the opposite direction of Eriol's 'all-knowing' glance. "Here you go Syaoran-kun." She handed him a tomo-choko.

"Arigato Sakura-chan." He smiled.

Eriol felt like smacking his stupid little descendant; maybe that would knock some sense into him. He even wanted to lecture his cute half-daughter. However, if he's completely honest with himself, if he did either, he'd have to admit to being a hypocrite. From the corner of his, he looked at the amethyst-eyed angel. Once upon a life-time, he was considered one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. Even now, as just Eriol, he fit into the top five, yet he couldn't find the courage to admit that he's in love with one Daidouji Tomoyo.

The two pairs bask in their regret of not having the courage to give their homemade honmei to their true sweethearts.

----------

Chiharu suggested they all go watch movie since it's a Saturday and they didn't have school the next day. After getting permission from their parents, they went to watch an overrated chick flick that had even Tomoyo looking a little green.

Takashi's mother picked him up and offered all of them a ride. However, since the car only fit five, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika accepted, after the Cardcaptors pushed them to.

Tomoyo called for her limo and offered Eriol a ride, as Sakura lived pretty close by and Syaoran, being the gentleman he was, offered to accompany her.

"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan. Until Monday," she said to her cousin as she waved. 'I wonder if she'll tell him.' Turning to Syaoran, she observed his posture: he's leaning against a chain-linked fence, hands stuffed in his pockets, vision directed to the starry sky. For a day in the middle of February the weather was pretty clear.

"Ready to go?" he asked when he felt her gaze upon him.

Smiling, she nodded.

A couple of minutes later, he casually took her hand.

In response, Sakura gave his hand a small squeeze.

This wasn't the first time they'd done this. Ever since he came back they'd been more than a little more affectionate towards each other. However, instead of taking it as it was, they just thought that the other did it because they're both such great friends. Which they were, of course, but neither one seemed to grasp the fact that their feelings were the same as the other. This was what had their friends frustrated with them, the fact that they couldn't see the same emotions in one another.

"Ne, Syaoran how much chocolate did you get?"

His expression turned contemplative as he gave the bag he's carrying in his free hand a quick glance. "I'm not sure. I got from all of you, of course, and someone actually taped a bag outside my locker; was filled up by the time I went back afterschool."

"Bet a dozen of my chocolates that it was Eriol." She laughed.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Seriously, that guy just gets weirder and weirder with every passing day. I feel sorry for the person who has to deal with him every day of their lives."

"I wouldn't feel sorry for Tomoyo," she slipped. Her face was horror-struck as she realized what she just said.

"Tomoyo-chan?!" he exclaimed. Taking in the girl's sheepish expression, he thought about it for a bit. "It makes sense, I guess," he commented. "It's like their meant for each other. They're both sadistic, masterminds, and just plain devious, as a whole."

She nodded in agreement. "Just don't tell her I said anything 'else she'll make sure I model for her for life."

"Couldn't have that, now could we?" he teased as they reached the front of her house.

Sakura smiled. "Arigato Syaoran-kun for dropping me off."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled; amazed that he didn't stutter and wasn't blushing after that heartwarming smile. Grasping the last bit of courage, he lightly pressed his lips against her cheek before leaving.

Blushing, Sakura cupped her cheek. _My heart keeps telling, "Make up your mind, love's what you need." I guess [I] should've known all along_. Staring at his retreating form, she made up her mind. Entering her home, she rushed up the stairs to settle her things down. Grabbing her Cards, she sat cross-legged on her bed and called out, "Move."

The Move appeared before her, ready to do her Mistress' bidding.

Before she could say anything, though, Kero made an appearance. "Oi, Sakura, did you bring me more candies."

"Kero-chan! You ate all the leftovers from my batch and that was a lot!"

"Sakura!"

Sighing, she resigned. "Here." She handed him the extra cupcakes Tomoyo had given her as her friend had predicted this.

"Arigato!" He flew to his drawer.

She shook her head; he hadn't even noticed the Card's presence. Turning back to move, she smiled apologetically. "Could you to place this in Syaoran's apartment; somewhere he can see it before he turns in for the night."

Quick as a flash, Move did as it's told. Before Sakura had time to doubt her decision, Move came back and shaped back into its Card form.

Sighing, she shrugged it off. "Arigato gozaimasu Move." She went to the bathroom to do her business and get ready for bed. 'I can only hope he'll like it.'

----------

Syaoran had just stepped into his apartment when he felt a magical presence. Ever alert, he cautiously made his way into his bedroom. Surprisingly, the urge to take out his sword didn't arise because the aura felt so familiar… 'Sakura-chan?' Bewildered, he entered the room.

Lying on the corner of his bed was a red box adorned with a pink bow.

Still somewhat confused, he carefully untied the bow and opened the box. Inside there was an array of homemade chocolates. A smile slowly spread on his face. Popping one into his mouth, he let the rich taste overwhelm his senses. He always did have a soft spot for chocolate. Just as he's reaching for another one, something caught his attention for the corner of his eye. It's the box's lid or, to be more precise, the inside of it.

Taped on it was a picture of Sakura and him, after she had transformed Void into Hope. Taking in the matching outfits that Tomoyo had created, he couldn't help but think that everyone's right, it's as if they're two of a kind. 'Picture perfect,' seemed to be the right words to use.

He put away the rest of the chocolates for later. It looked light White Day would be another grand day indeed.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

_Wow, my first Cardcaptor Sakura fic in quite a while!_

_Out of all of my one-shots, I think this was the toughest one to write. For some reason, the words just didn't want to flow until the very end. I tried to stay true to the song without having them admit their feelings for one another. Sorry minna, but that's a story for another day. For anyone that wants to know, honmei means "true sweetheart," tomo is short for 'tomodachi' which means "friend(s)," and choko is "chocolate." In other words, you give honmei-choko to your boyfriend/girlfriend and tomo-choko to your friends. Is there a difference in flavor? Don't know. I guess it's just the significance. Also, yes, while I personally think Valentine's Day is a cliché day to tell someone you love them for the first time it doesn't mean that if it happens I think it's a bad thing._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Let me know what you think, please!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
